An oscillating razor according to the following Patent Document 1 includes a razor head having a blade body, support arms, and a pusher. The razor head includes supported portions and contact portions. The support arms include first distal end portions, which support the supported portions of the razor head. The pusher includes second distal end portions, which are pressed against the contact portions of the razor head.
However, in the following Patent Document 1, the first distal end portions of the support arms and the second distal end portions of the pusher are arranged in the same plane to be adjacent to one another along the extending direction of the cutting edge of the blade body. Thus, a space defined along the extending direction of the cutting edge of the blade body is narrow between parts of the razor head where the supported portions and the contact portions are formed and between the first and second distal end portions. This hinders the flow of a shaving aid, water, and cut objects that pass through the space.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 55-28717